The Art of Breaking
by Reach.The.Stars.Inc
Summary: The Art of Breaking TAB is a sci-fi romance about and young girl Kala Young and a House of Night student, James Stark. The pair meet one day, but not by choice; Stark saves Kala's life from three dreaded Raven Mockers.
1. Chapter 1

.: **STARK **:.

The cool, crisp autumn air felt refreshing and oddly relaxing as it caressed my face. Glancing up the stars above smiled down upon me; making the fact that I just snuck out of my dorm all the more enjoyable. I decided to ditch my first day of classes to get to know this little town of Tulsa some more.

_Neferet would kill me right now. _I smirked to myself. There was something very off about this High Priestess, but I can't seem to pin point it.

As I continued to walk through the streets, more and more lights began to flicker off. I had to admit that having 'night' vision made my life ten times easier. I love to sneak out – it's what I always did in Chicago.

"Get off me!" Came a shrill voice somewhere on my left. It wasn't close, but I knew that maybe I could get there in time to at least see what was happening. Picking up my pace, I came to an alleyway where I heard a lot of heavy breathing and rustling around.

Silence.

I peeked around the corner and saw three beings. Neither of them saw me though as they continued to scratch at something of the ground, so I took a small step to get a closer look. **BIG MISTAKE.**

With lightening fast speed, one of the creatures ran towards me and pinned me against the wall. I scream in pain as its claw like fingernails dug into my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of my blood beginning to ooze down my back and the pressure was only making it worse. My eyes were closed, but I knew I had to open them; to face this creature! As soon as I opened them I wished I hadn't. Looking at was a bird. No, a man? I have no idea what this thing was staring back at me. It had a black beak where a mouth should have been found and the strong arms that were holding me back were covered in coarse black feathers.

Just as quickly as the bird-man had come after me, I realized what he was: a raven mocker. I knew that they were some of the most evil, vile things to have ever walked this earth. Without thinking and ignoring the pain, I leaned against the wall and used my very minimal strength, compared to this creature, and kicked the monster. It screeched and hissed at me before deciding to take a lunge. It had its beak angled towards my neck and I knew I would die. I closed my eyes in an effort to "protect" myself and waited for the darkness of my death to come. Nothing happened.

I stood there for a minute before I opened my eyes, using my senses to feel if there were any other threats near by. I was alone in the alleyway. _Maybe going for this walk wasn't the best idea in the world... _My breathing finally began to steady as I began to scan the alley before deciding it was safe enough for me to leave. Slowly, I walked out from beneath the shadows, but as I did, I heard a shuffle.

I froze. Nothing.

A bit my cautiously now, I walked forward and felt my foot hit something heavy. I looked down and saw a shoe. A shoe that was still on the foot of a young girl splayed out on the ground. _She is what the Raven Mockers had been trying to feed off of._ She was only in shorts in a tank top, making it easier for me to see where she had been attacked. She had cuts all over her arms and legs, two bruises were beginning to form at the base of her collarbone. Her breathing was frantic.

The smell of her blood was so rich and tempting. Without realizing it, I had knelt down to get closer to her face – to her neck. I licked my lips with the lustful sensation that was intruding my head.

_This girl needs help.. _A voice floated through my head, breaking through that lustful barrier.

I shot up and shook my head. I could not hurt this girl; she has been through enough shock and trauma for one night. She needed help and fast. For the second time tonight, I acted on impulse and bent down towards the girl and took her in my arms.

Not looking back, I began to walk back towards the House of Night; with a human girl in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

.: **STARK :. **

My heart was racing as I approached the wall. I knew helping this girl was the right thing to do, but why didn't I call 911 or take her to the hospital. _Because something inside me twisted at the thought of those monsters finding her again_ said my inner voice.

Getting closer to the secret door, that I had found while wandering the school grounds the day before, I paused. Worry and fear began to penetrate my heart. If this human girl was found inside school grounds, it could cause more chaos than I think I can handle. The girl stirred a little in my arms instantly causing my nerves to calm down; she would be safe here at the very least. If I could make it this far and not turn back – why would I now?

One. Two. Three.

.: **KALA **:.

Those monsters would not leave my dreams. I kept replaying how they came after me. Their manlike features were handsome, but they were birds! Their beaks and claws were pulling at me, my hair thrashing wildly behind me. I tried to scream for help, but no one came to my rescue.

Would this really be my end?

.: **STARK **:.

She was having a nightmare, but I was afraid to wake her. Getting her into my dorm room seemed as if it all happened in slow motion. After crawling through the secret door, I had to cross through the stables. That was the easy part because I could hide anywhere; it was the long stretch of open land that led to the dorms, which worried me.

Shooting a quick prayer to Nyx; one that I hoped would get me to my room unnoticed. I took off at a sprint. Suddenly it was as if a mist had fallen over me and clung to every move I made; protecting us from the outside world. Inside this new protective cover, the girl clung closer to me.

This all had happened less than twenty minutes ago and now the young girl was wrestling her nightmare in my bed. _If I wake her up then she'll see me! What if she thinks of me to be a monster?_ My mind has not shut up since I walked in the door, but why did I care what she thought of me? Did I want to be the hero?

Looking at her in my bed, and seeing her features outlined in fear and worry, only made me want to comfort her more. I sighed and looked away, but found myself being drawn to look at her again; to drink in her appearance. Her long, dark brown hair spilled over my pillow and her lips were pursed in her sleep.

Knock. Knock.

I shot up from my spot at the end of the bed. "Who's there?" I tried to sound rough, but instead my voice came out frantic.

"Uhm, it's Jack." Came a feeble reply from behind the door. "Zoey wanted to speak to you. Can you meet us downstairs?" He sounded nervous, which meant that I **had **to go.

The girl had not moved during the noise, so I assumed it would be okay to leave her, but only for a little while. "Yea. I'll be down in a minute." I replied. Through the door, I could feel Jack's smile and heard him skip down the stairs.

Running my hands through my hair, I looked at her one more time, said a prayer to Nyx and left, hoping nothing would go wrong.

.: **KALA **:.

At some point in this dream-like state everything became peaceful. It was as if I was floating in a cloud with the warmth of the sun spilling across my skin. It all ended to quickly, as I found myself sitting up in bed; not my bed. As the haze of dream world began to leave my eyesight, I could get a better look at the room I was in.

At first, I though I was in the hospital, but looking at the walls gave that away. They were cold, when I placed my hand on the side closest to me, and almost were castle like with the cobblestone pattern. The bed I was placed in had a deep blue comforter and only two pillows. Looking to my right, I saw a desk cover in what looked like textbooks, as well as a laptop. To the corner of the room I saw a dog bed and across from the bed I was in was a door that was cracked open to reveal a sink.

Thinking the door led to the bathroom, I carefully got up and placed my feet on the cold ground. Slowly I stood up, trying not to hurt my aching joints. I looked down at my body and saw that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Looking more closely at my body, I gasped. My arms and legs are covered in small scratches and I had a big bandage on my right arm.

_I am so confused. Where am I?_

Just than the door began to creek open. My heartbeat began to speed up. Slowly, a boy appeared behind the door. He and I mirrored each others shocked expressions. My first reaction to him was he was good looking, but also I was embarrassed by my own appearance.

Without leaving my gaze, the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "I'm Stark."


	3. Chapter 3

**.: KALA :.**

Stark and I just stood in the room staring at each other for what felt like an hour. Even though I knew that wasn't true, but it felt as though time had stopped. He continued to stare at me, but not in a creepy way. Some of his face was still hidden in the shadows, but from what I could see he was very chiseled. His cheekbones were high and his chin was squared off, as were his shoulders, he also had a clef and his eyes were a deep brown.

He took a step forward, making me gasp. The part of his face that was hidden was now revealed to me. In the middle of his forehead was a crescent moon outlined in blue.

I must have been staring at him for a long time because he asked, "Do I frighten you?"

Looking him over once again, I decided he wasn't frightening, but very intriguing. "No not really." I replied never looking away from his eyes trying to read if this was some sort of joke.

Stark smirked a little at me, but did not come any closer than he already was; three other people could probably fit in-between us. After a couple of seconds in an awkward silence I blurted, "Why do you have a moon on your forehead?"

All of the sudden, a huge grin spread across his whole face and he laughed quietly to himself. "Well I have been Marked by my Goddess, Nyx." Upon seeing my confused expression he barely muttered, "I'm a vampyre."

"What!" I asked taking a step back and finding myself against the cold wall. Now I was scared. I remembered hearing about vampyres from my uncle who despised them and all they stood for; he was also a member of the People of Faith. I thought that vampyres couldn't make contact with humans and stayed within a secluded school...

"Don't be scared!" Stark was looking at me now, all signs of the cheeky smile gone from his face. His arm was outstretched toward me in a gesture to touch me, to reassure me, but he didn't try to come any closer than he was.

"Where am I?" I blurted out as the fear struck me once again. The unknown of this place could have all kinds of dangers.

Shifting his eyes to the floor, I could barely make out his reply. "The House of Night," I could sense that he was embarrassed to speak the truth. "Listen, please don't freak out. I can't hurt you.. Vampyres don't drink human blood unless we are weak."

My pulse, as well as my breathing, had calmed down significantly. Looking at this incredibly good looking boy, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. In fact, something about him made me feel safe and secure. "I think I'm okay." I took a deep breathe to reassure and stable myself, "I'm Kala, just in case you wanted to know." I smiled at him.

I was being walked home by a vampyre! My brain was still trying to wrap around this new concept. I mean, it was just so new. I still felt very comfortable around Stark; he made me feel as though nothing could hurt me. I know that he was the one to save me from those creatures, even though he hasn't told me.

Before Stark and I left, he explained to me that technically I was not supposed to be within school grounds and getting caught could end badly, for the both of us. Sneaking out was the fun part. The running was the most exhilarating experience for me; I felt free for once, which is something I haven't felt in a very long time.

Now as we were walking through the woods it was quiet, but comfortable. "Stark?" I asked into the darkness.

"Mmm?"

"How do you become 'marked'?"

"You are just chosen, I guess. You are approached and told that you have been chosen and the mark will appear. From there it's telling family members and close friends and after than you need to get to the House of Night or things could get fatal."

"Like you could die?"

"Sadly, yes. A friend of mine almost didn't make it after she was Marked. All because her parents refused to believe vampyres were real. It was against their 'religious' beliefs." I could tell that he had some hatred towards the over the top, bible-bangers. He would hate people like my uncle... and father. "You actually are pretty relaxed with this whole vampyre idea." I could see his smirk even through the dark.

I smiled back, he was adorable. "I always knew that supernatural creatures, like you existed. I just never thought one would be walking me home at three in the morning!"

"Yea, well not all 'supernatural creatures' such as myself, are good beings." His tone was bleaker and darker now.

A shiver went down my spine as I remembered the creatures that got me to where I was right now. Thinking back on it, I was kind of thankful about what happened tonight; I got to meet a handsome vampyre.

Through a break in the woods, I could make out the back of my house; which unfortunately still had the living room lights on. "That's my house up ahead. Annd it looks like my parents are still up." A sigh of frustration escaped my lips.

Stark laughed quietly to himself as we continued to walk slowly towards my house. Finally Stark stopped at the edge of my backyard. "This is you stop."

We both stared up at my house for a couple seconds. I turned towards him and looked at the ground knowing that this was our goodbye. Without really knowing what I was doing, I threw my arms around Stark. At first, he was stiff and caught by surprise by this sudden action, but finally I felt his warm arm snake around my waist as he returned the hug.

"Please be safe." He mumbled into the top of my head.

"I'll do my best." I cheekily replied back as I felt him pull away from the embrace.

We made eye contact for a good minute before he back tracked into the woods. Within two seconds, he was good. The woods behind my house leaned towards me and beckoned me to follow his footsteps, but I was afraid; for the night still carried memories of my nightmare- the nightmare he saved me from.

_Get inside! _This voice in my head wasn't my own. "Get inside!" The voice repeated, but outside of my mind.

"Stop ignoring me and get inside!" I turned around and came face-to-face with my very angry looking father.

"Dad! Let me explain –" I began.

"NO!" his voice boomed against the quiet of the woods. "It's three in the morning and you're just now coming in! You have a lot of explaining to do to your worry stricken mother!" His face was tomato red. "March upstairs now!"

I didn't dare question my father when he was in this much of a fit. So like the obedient child I was, I bit my tongue and walked up the porch.

.: **STARK **:.

_If only that man knew what she had been through that night! _Anger was boiling throughout my whole body. _She could have died tonight!_


	4. Chapter 4

**STARK **

It's been two whole days since I have seen Kala and she is all I have been able to think about. My mind has been in another world; one that only let's me see Kala. Trying to remember her hair and the way it cascades down her back and her eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes always made me want to smile. The one thing that kept replaying in my head was the way she hugged me. Her hug was something that causes a new sort of emotion to come to in within me.

"Stark?" _Is that her musical voice calling my name? _"Stark?"

I looked up and to my dismay was greeted with Zoey Redbird. I liked Zoey, but really only as a friend. I could tell she wanted something more by the way she acts around me, but after meeting Kala; something felt off between the two of us.

"Yes?" I replied to her curious eyes, slightly annoyed at being torn away from my memory. I could feel my annoyance in the air; almost tangible.

She just stared at me a moment longer before beginning to turn away. Sighing I stood up from the table and walked over to Zoey, grabbing her arm to make her face me again. This time I was greeted with anger that could have swallowed me up if given the chance.

"What?" was her reply using the same tone I knew I had used on her.

I took a step back giving her space and awkwardly put a hand behind my back. "I'm sorry, Zoey." She still was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. "I was just spacing out over there and you startled me."

Once again, she just stood there and studied my face. "You're hiding something."

Instantly, my heart jumped into my throat and was beating a million times a minute. "W-What?" Came a quiet stutter from within my mouth. I've never seen Zoey so angry, but here it was and she was willing to hit below the belt.

"You're hiding something." She said simply before stalking off in the direction of her dorm.

_Fuck... _All I cared about now was how did she know? Had I really been that spacey the last two days? I knew I needed to go and see Kala before things get to out of hand with Zoey.

**KALA **

Sighing I knew that it was time to leave. I had to lock up, but I was afraid to go out the back door since the "event." As soon as the door shut behind me and I heard that satisfying click, I turned around. I glanced at the ground and began my search.

"Looking for something?" Came a voice from behind me; nearly making me jump out of my skin.

Cautiously, I turned around and saw a boy. A boy about my age with tasseled brown hair and deep brown eyes. A boy who goes by the name Stark.

My face broke out into a smile as I ran towards him laughing and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I've never wanted to hug someone so badly in my whole life. "You scared me almost into a heart attack." I giggled into his shoulder.

Nothing.

That's when I noticed something was wrong. He wasn't saying anything at all in response and he was cold a frigid to my touch. This little sign on affection was not being returned.

Slowly, I pulled away. Out of embarrassment, I began to study my shoes. Who knew shoes could be the most interesting thing to stare at?

Ten seconds felt like ten whole hours in this silence, "Kala?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes?" I kept the same soft and quiet tone as him. I wasn't looking, but in his voice I could hear he was hurt and confused.

"I found your cell phone." His large hand was now blocking my view of my cute flats. He indeed was holding my phone, which I was desperately searching for.

"Thank you." I was careful not to make to much body contact.

Without warning, I felt his arms envelope me in a hug. I felt myself relax. His touch was cool and soothing; it calmed my chasing heart. I felt protected in his arms.

"I'm sorry for that," he mumbled into the top of my head. "It's just I was thinking about... stuff. I came here because I realized you left your phone in my room and Duchess found it." My heart froze. _Who's Duchess?_ "Also... I've been worried about you." The last part I almost didn't catch because he said it so quietly.

I began to feel better about his little visit. Pulling away I asked him, "How long have you been out here?"

Now I caught him looking at the ground. "Um, only about two hours."

"Geez! You could have come inside and had some coffee." I was smiling so hard my cheeks were beginning to cramp. I looked at him and saw he was wearing a Three Days Grace t-shirt, skinny jeans and black chucks. He was adorable.

"Ya, well I didn't want to scare you." He looked up at me and smiled causing a little dimple to form in his left cheek. I had never noticed it last time. "Do you need to head home soon?"

My heart fluttered. I have a horrible habit of losing track on time. I blew out some air and looked at my newly-found phone to check the time. It read 11:25 pm. "Crap! If I'm home past curfew again, my father will kill!" I swore some more in my head as I remember it was a thirty minute walk home because my parents didn't 'trust' me with the car.

"Do you drive?" Stark inquired stepping a little closer to my body; making my face flush.

I shook my head in defeat. Then I felt Stark's hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to see a trick?"

And with that we were gone.

.: **ZOEY **:.

_What the hell did Stark think he was doing? Did he and I not have a connection? And that human! She could destroy everything!_

Her heart was pounding with anger as she heading back to the House of Night. She had only followed Stark when she was him walking past the stables and away from the school grounds at the end of classes. She followed him to a little coffee shop, careful to stay hidden. She saw the way he looked at that "thing."

**She saw everything. **


	5. Chapter 5

**KALA **

_Who cares about sleep anymore? _I thought to myself as I look at my clock and saw that it was four in the morning and I still hadn't even shout my eyes yet.

My brain was still replaying all of the details from last night. Stark can run; not just a fast sprint or jog, but he could almost fly if he wanted to. When he dropped me off at the corner of my street, he didn't let me go for about five minutes. It was almost unnatural...

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm on my phone was going ballistic. I am always surprised how it never seems to wake anyone else up. Picking up my phone I noticed I had a text instead from a number I didn't recognize. I shrugged and click 'read now.'

_Hey Kala! It's Stark: ) Um I kinda got your number from_

_your phone because I needed to find mine. So I figured_

_you should have mine. _

I smiled. Something about this boy always made me happy. I was worried though because I felt like he was hiding something. I knew he was a vampire and all. I also knew, deep down, he would never hurt me. He would have by now.

_Hey! Well now I can talk to you and _

_not have a heart attack every time_

_: ) Y r u still up?_

I put my phone back on the nightstand and closed my eyes letting them rest for two minutes.

"Kala! Get your ass up!" My father's voice boomed throughout the house and seemed to only echo in my room.

Groaning I rolled over and yelled back, "I'm up!" It was only six in the morning and I already wanted to kill him. "Crap! Stark!" I spoke out loud to myself before reaching over and frantically grabbing my phone and flipping it open. I had two unread text messages.

_Well, us, vampyres sleep during the day_

_and have classes at night. The better_

_question is y r u still up? : )_

_Sent at 4:30 am_

The next one read:

_I think you feel asleep. Gdnight Kala!_

Considering it was six, I assumed he was already asleep. Hearing my father stomp up the stairs, I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Stepping in the shower I decided I would text Stark later tonight.

**STARK **

Last night was a mess. After texting Kala goodnight, there was a knock at my door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a very upset and disgruntled Zoey. She pushed me aside and sat on my bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to remain calm. Duchess was immediately at my side and shoved her nose in my hand. She always managed to make me cool down.

Zoey didn't say anything. She just sat and glanced around the room. Without a word she got up and walked over towards me. She was still in muddy jeans and a 'Lucky Charms' t-shirt from earlier. She placed a hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder and pulled me towards her.

I tried to resist because I knew where this was going, but she still held a tight and firm grip on me. Harshly our lips met. _Why is she doing this? _The kiss was hard, cold and very uncomfortable for me. She was trying very hard to make the kiss last, but after some struggling she pulled away.

She looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I saw everything tonight. I know all about your human toy."

Instantly, I felt the heat rise in my face. First, out of embarrassment and than out of anger. "You followed me!" Zoey just stood there and smirked making me want to claw her to shreds. In a harsh and quiet voice I said, "She is not a toy!"

Zoey just smirked at me and took a step closer, pushing me up against the wall and causing Duchess to back off. "I told you I knew you were hiding something." Her fingernail began to trace my jawbone. "I know what it is and I know how to destroy it. I don't want things to get to that level, but Stark we both know how this will end."

Grabbing my shirt with both hands, she pulled me towards her and into another hard and uncomfortable kiss. With that she let go and opened the door and walked out; as if nothing had happened.

Duchess and I stared at each other for a minute before I slid to the floor and ran my fingers through my hair. _I never knew Zoey had this hidden desire in her. _Duchess walked over and began licking my face.

"What are we going to do girl?" She just sat down and placed her head in my lap. "Ya, I'm stumped on this one too."

Waking up this morning, I was praying to Nyx that everything with Zoey was all a dream. Pacing silently to the mirror, I looked at myself. I had fallen asleep in my dirty clothes so they were wrinkled. _Maybe it was a dream! _I smiled at my reflection, but it quickly became a grimace as sharp pain hit the left side of my face.

Tilting my chin up to see the source, I saw a thin red line. Proof that last night was no dream.


End file.
